Dice Mikasa que
by Darkrai Burdock
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman necesita a un rival más poderoso con el cual entrenar, y sus compañeros no son para nada adecuados. Así que, según ella, como el sargento Levi parece encajar perfectamente en el perfil, le pide a Sasha que vaya a buscarle. Sin embargo, Mikasa no sabía que era arriesgado dejarle su trabajo a otros, y más si era a sus tontos y sordos compañeros de escuadrón.
1. Chapter 1

Mikasa soltó el aire con tranquilidad mientras se agachaba y ayudaba a Sasha a levantarse del suelo. Del escuadrón con el que compartía esa pequeña caseta perdida en el bosque, ya no había nadie que pudiera entrenar con ella. No quería decir que sus compañeros fueran inútiles, no del todo, pero sí la dejaban insatisfecha en lo que a combates se refería, era la desdicha de no encontrar rival que la igualara.

—Ay, qué hambre —se quejó la otra.

Mientras se deshacía de las vendas de las manos, Mikasa tuvo una idea. Viendo el estándar nivel del resto, necesitaría buscar alguien con el que matar el tiempo hasta que le tocara ir a por leña durante la noche. Ya había entrenado con Jean y Connie por la mañana, y tenía que darles un respiro si quería que aceptaran entrenar también mañana. Hanji Zoe estaba ocupada todavía, así que solo le quedaba el sargento. Era un tipo fuerte y capaz, totalmente válido para la tarea, y tampoco es que le siguiera guardando mucho rencor por el juicio, no del todo, al menos.

—Sasha —la llamó—. ¿Puedes decirle al sargento Levi que quiero entrenar con él?

La chica parecía un poco muerta por el hambre, así que no le prestó mucha atención.

—¿Eh?

—Necesito alguien que me haga sudar un poco —murmuró Mikasa—. Dile que le espero aquí.

Con un "sí" un poco indeciso, Sasha se arrastró hasta llegar a la cocina. Mientras se regocijaba en el olor a estofado que salía de la olla caliente, se acordó de aquello que le había dicho Mikasa. Y como quería probar ese caldo que parecía llamarla a gritos y necesitaba deshacerse de Connie, que era el que se estaba encargando pobremente de la tarea, se acercó a él:

—Connie, necesito que le digas al sargento que... —¿Qué diablos le había pedido Mikasa?—. Que le espera en el bosque... Para... Ay, no sé, algo de hacerle sudar o yo que sé. ¡Corre, que es importante!

—¡Sí!

Connie salió corriendo por el pasillo para subir a la habitación del sargento. Tardó casi un minuto en darse cuenta, desesperado en medio de la escalera, que Sasha se había quedado en la cocina. Con la comida. Sola.

Sintió que su alma de soldado se dividía en dos: tenía que salvar el almuerzo, y avisar a Levi. Pero no podía hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Debía tomar una decisión importante, debía elegir en ese momento qué dirección tomaría la humanidad.

Mientras su corazón latía con intensidad y se dividía en dos, vio que la comandante Hanji subía por las escaleras en la misma dirección.

—¿Connie? ¿Estás bien?

El chico la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Tengo que salvar a la humanidad del hambre, comandante —murmuró—. Necesito que... me haga un favor. Dígale al sargento... que Mikasa... ¿Quiere hacerle sudar? Y que es importante que vaya a buscarla al bosque.

Recordaba vagamente lo que le había contado Sasha, y además su mente estaba en el caso de que, con cada segundo que pasaba, Sasha devoraba con más ímpetu el almuerzo que tanto le había costado preparar. Así que salió corriendo escaleras abajo para salvar el mundo, dejando a la comandante sorprendida, hasta que empezó a reír. ¡Qué callado se lo tenía el enano! Anda que andar haciendo guarradas con Mikasa y contándoselo a todo el mundo. No podía creerlo, pero tenía que admitir que hacían buena pareja. Extraña y retorcida, pero compatible, al fin y al cabo.

Así que Hanji fue al piso de arriba a buscar a Levi. Estuvo a punto de rozar la puerta con los nudillos, pero la voz de Moblit llamándola la detuvo y giró la cabeza, viéndole llegar con papeles en la mano seguido de Armin Arlert.

—Comandante, han llegado noticias de Erwin Smith —le dijo al llegar junto a ella.

Hanji cerró los ojos. Las noticias de Erwin debían ser cruciales para el momento que la Legión de Reconocimiento estaba viviendo en esos tiempos. Y la comandante tendría que sacrificarse para leerlos en ese mismo momento y actuar en consecuencia. Así que le dijo a Moblit que iría en seguida y, cuando se encontró a solas con Armin, le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Soldado Arlert, tienes una importante misión —le dijo con intensidad—. ¡Ve y dile al enano que Mikasa quiere tener sexo con él y que le espera en el bosque!

Armin se quedó blanco cuando escuchó eso y no pudo pedirle explicación alguna cuando la vio correr escaleras abajo. Aún frío, llamó a la puerta y entró con pasos arrastrados.

—Sargento —comenzó—. Dice Mikasa que... le espera en el bosque para acostarse con él.

Levi le miró extrañado, con los ojos fijos en él por si era algún tipo de broma. Pero no parecía nada de eso, podía leerlo en él. Y se quedó más sorprendido todavía. Con la cara ensombrecida, se levantó de su mesa y bajó las escaleras lentamente. Mientras salía, todo el mundo observó su cara de póker con la que iba a enfrentar un conflicto que nunca pensó que sucedería, y al que no sabía reaccionar.

* * *

 **Osea, estoy como muy sensible después del capítulo 84 y necesito algo divertido y fresco para no ponerme a llorar lágrimas shippers. Debéis saber que cada día siento más el rivamika en el kokoro y que Mikasa es mi bae top top y que Levi es mi second bb, así que es como la ship perfecta y no sé qué diablos hará Isayama con ellos pero yo solo sé que ayer me leí el capítulo 84 y que me quedé el resto de la noche llorando en una esquina porque, a ver, todo esto es too much para mi heart.**

 **Así que ya si eso en un día o dos publicaré la segunda parte y tal, que quiero que sea un two-shot.**

 **Besis y saludis a todis.**


	2. Chapter 2

El sargento bajó la pequeña colina donde solían entrenar sus subordinados. No sabía exactamente por qué diablos estaba yendo él hacia ella y no al revés, porque podía hacerla llamar con un grito y exigirle saber la razón por la que quería acostarse con su superior, y sobre todo, ¡la razón por la que se había enterado todo el mundo! Iba a echarle la bronca de su vida, así aprendería que no debía gastarle este tipo de bromas a Levi.

Y también debía admitir que estaba un poco decepcionado: creía que por fin había empezado a cosechar una buena relación con Mikasa —o, al menos, aceptable—, pero al parecer solo fueron ilusiones suyas.

—Sargento.

No se había dado cuenta de que había llegado al valle de la pequeña colina. Levi se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Le ha dicho Sasha que...? —empezó ella, pero fue interrumpida con tosquedad.

—Fue Arlert. —De verdad que no sabía qué hacer ahora, tantos años de vida y experiencias y no sabía cómo decirle a una cría que no iba a tener sexo con ella—. Respecto a eso, me temo que...

—¿No quiere? —preguntó Mikasa.

—En efecto, no lo veo correcto.

La chica soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Por? —insistió—. No sería la primera vez que lo hago, desde luego, y tampoco me creo que usted nunca haya...

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Ackerman —dijo Levi, brusco.

Mikasa vio que tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, y supuso que sería de pura rabia.

—¿Entonces por qué no me enseña de lo que es capaz, sargento? Connie y Jean ya están hartos de que se lo pida, se cansan en nada, incluso si son los dos a la vez.

Levi se quedó frío.

—¿Los dos... a la vez?

Mikasa asintió.

—Por eso pensé que usted era lo más parecido a un reto —respondió con simpleza.

Bueno, debía admitir que se sentía complacido porque Mikasa le considerara lo mejor de por allí —aunque tampoco había ningún otro competidor decente—. Pero se recordó a sí mismo que no, que estaba mal, y que por una vez en su vida debía seguir su recién descubierto código moral.

—Pero tampoco es que le vaya a obligar si tiene miedo a perder. —¿Perder? Hasta el sexo era una competición para ella, por Dios—. He visto a la comandante Hanji llegar, supongo que se lo pediré a ella.

¿¡A Hanji!?

—A ver, espera. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta antes? —Mikasa asintió—. ¿No te es violento que se haya enterado todo el mundo?

Mikasa Ackerman era tan introvertida que le extrañaba la naturalidad con la que se lo estaba tomando.

—Bueno, somos soldados, no veo por qué debería.

"Buena filosofía de vida", pensó Levi. El sargento se cruzó de brazos; estaba claro que Mikasa estaba empeñada en retozar con alguien ese día, fuera quien fuera. La pobre chica tenía que estar muy necesitada. Y antes de terminara metida en la cama de un tarado salido como Jean, prefería sacrificarse él mismo. Por la humanidad.

A ver, tampoco era un sacrificio como tal; para su edad, Mikasa estaba bien. Bastante bien. Y Levi ya llevaba su tiempo sin... echar una canita al aire. Además, no la estaba forzando ni nada, era precisamente ella quien le estaba rogando por un poco de calor humano. Incluso puede que el sexo le diera la complicidad que su relación necesitaba para salir a flote. Aunque hacerlo en medio de un bosque fuera anti higiénico.

—Vale, pero... Charlar este tipo de cosas le quita todo el ambiente, incluso para mí —le dijo Levi.

Ah, se arrepentiría mucho luego de esto.

—¿Hm? —Mikasa volvió a centrar su atención en él—. Bueno, si le apetece empezar rodando por el barro...

—Tampoco quería decir eso, y a estar alturas ya puedes tutearme —dijo—. ¿Entonces quieres ir al grano?

—Por favor.

Levi dio un paso hacia ella, pero la chica le detuvo.

—¿No se va a quitar nada primero? —Mikasa hizo dos cosas que a Levi le parecieron totalmente adorables, aunque jamás lo reconocería: sonrojarse por lo que ella misma había dicho, y disculparse luego por no haberle tuteado.

—Pensaba hacerlo... mientras nosotros... —"Ay, pero Levi, que no tienes doce años. ¡Habla como un hombre masculino y seguro de sí mismo!".

Mikasa torció una sonrisa.

—No te voy a dar ningún respiro para que te puedas permitir eso, _Levi_.

"Vaya con la mocosa". El hombre se quedó fascinado por la chica que tenía delante. Tan natural, tan seductora, tan...

Ay, tenía que terminar con esto ya si no quería perder la cabeza.

—¿Sargento?

Se quitó la camisa, avanzó con seguridad hacia Mikasa y le plantó un beso en los morros. Ella puso las manos en su pecho e intentó apartarlo, pero fue perdiendo fuerza porque, _dios santo_ , la lengua del sargento hacía maravillas. Poco a poco fue correspondiéndole, sin entender la razón por la que lo hacía, solo siguiendo sus instintos.

Se separaron un momento, y Levi se regocijó al ver que había dejado a la mocosa casi sin aliento. Era comprensible que hubiera acudido a él si lo que buscaba era placer.

Levi torció una sonrisa.

—No te relajes, _Mikasa_ , esto es solo el principio.

Ella, por alguna razón, olvidó el hecho de que su superior le había besado sin venir a cuento y de que acababa de decirle que lo volvería a hacer. Imitó su sonrisa y le devolvió el beso con más ganas. Si quería guerra, tendría guerra.

— _¡Venga, enano, que tú puedes!_

— _Comandante, ¡no haga ruido!_

— _Pero hay que apoyarle, ¿no?..._

— _Es verdad, es mucha mujer para él. Le saca medio palmo._

Los ruidos les dejaron fríos. Tras volver a separarse, evitaron mirar al otro y examinaron los arbustos de alrededor hasta que salió Hanji con un par de ramas pegadas a la ropa como camuflaje.

—¡Comandante Hanji!

Mikasa tenía la cara tan roja que prácticamente iba a explotar de vergüenza. ¡El sargento le había dado un morreo —y vaya morreo— delante de todos los oficiales!

Mientras Jean se daba cabezazos rabiosos contra el árbol, Levi empezó a hervir de ira. Con su gesto de asesino en serie psicópata, miró a Armin Arlert, exigiendo explicaciones. Armin miró a su vez a Hanji, que había empezado a darse cuenta de que algo no encajaba. ¿Por qué Mikasa, roja como un tomate, había ido a esconderse detrás de un árbol? Ella fue la primera a la que no le importó que todo el mundo supiera de sus alegrías con el enano.

—Mikasa iba a darte un buen meneo, y nos picó la curiosidad...

—¡Quería entrenar con él! —gritó ella desde el árbol.

Levi se quedó sin aliento y Jean salió de su trance masoquista.

—Pero Connie dijo...

—¡Fue Sasha la que dijo lo de sudar, yo solo pasé el mensaje!

—¡Sasha!

—¡Eh, dijo Mikasa que...!

Levi se tiró al suelo y el resto siguió discutiendo.

—Esto es absurdo —se dijo.

Se giró al escuchar unos murmullos. Mikasa estaba hecha un ovillo detrás del tronco de un árbol, tenía las mejillas rojas y la cara hundida entre sus rodillas. Levi también quiso enterrarse dentro de la tierra, o que se lo comiera un titán.

—Yo solo quería entrenar con alguien fuerte...

—Todavía tenemos tiempo —dijo Levi, apoyándose en el tronco—. Sasha se ha comido todo el estofado y hay que preparar otro. ¿Sabes del claro que hay en la colina de arriba?

Mikasa asintió.

—Está bien.

Se levantó y le tendió la mano. Luego miró a la jauría de gente que no paraba de gritar, algunos diciendo que hacían buena pareja, otros —Jean—, insistiendo en que era mucha mujer para él, pero subieron la colina juntos.

Había sido la mañana más rara de sus vidas.

—Oye, Levi.

Levi la miró de reojo.

—¿Hm?

—Dice Mikasa que besas muy bien.

El hombre se quedó parado.

—¿Hm? —dijo ella, deteniéndose.

—Dile a Mikasa que —empezó Levi—, si quiere otro, solo tiene que pedírmelo.


End file.
